Um Oh Ah Yeh
by sutorobeiri
Summary: Seungcheol yang tidak mau dijodohkan, akhirnya memilih diusir dari rumah selama sebulan untuk mencari calon menantu untuk sang Ayah. Dalam perjalanannya, ia bertemu seorang wanita cantik di taman dan jatuh hati padanya. Lantas apa yang terjadi ketika wanita itu ternyata laki-laki? [ONESHOOT, COUPSXHAN/JUNGCHEOL]


**Title: Um Oh Ah Yeh**

 **Cast: Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Rate: T**

 **Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

 **Seventeen not mine. Cerita terinspirasi dari MV dan lagu Mamamoo dengan judul yang sama—ada sedikit perubahan.**

 **Enjoy read?**

(o)

Seorang pria paruh baya dan pemuda sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah ruang makan. Meja yang besar menjadi pemisah keduanya yang sama-sama duduk di bagian paling ujung. Keheningan menyelimuti, hanya ada suara dentingan dari alat makan yang digunakan.

Pria paruh baya itu menyudahi aktivitasnya. "Seungcheol." Si pemuda mendongak, menatap pria itu. "Kau harus menuruti permintaan Ayah kali ini."

Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Ayah. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau dijodohkan, apalagi dengan seorang pemuda."

Hening sesaat.

Sang Ayah menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Baiklah, jika kau memang tidak ingin dijodohkan," Menatap Seungcheol dalam. "Asalkan.." Memberi jeda yang mau tak mau membuat rasa penasaran pemuda itu membuncah.

"..kau pergilah dari rumah selama sebulan. Jika pada awal bulan kedua kau tidak bisa membawa calon menantu untuk Ayah, maka perjodohanmu akan tetap berlanjut."

Mata Seungcheol membulat. Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, lalu berpikir sejenak.

"Baiklah, Ayah."

(o)

"Sebulan? Kau diusir dari rumah?"

Seungcheol hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi Jihoon ketika dia menceritakan tentang dirinya yang dijodohkan dengan seorang pria dan akhirnya diusir dari rumah karena menolak perjodohan. "Tidak usah seterkejut itu, Jihoon. Lagipula, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran Ayah, dan—aku rasa pergi dari rumah selama sebulan tidak apa-apa."

Jihoon mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, berpikir. "Tapi.."

"Bagaimana kau akan menemukan pasangan dalam waktu satu bulan? Jika tidak bisa, maka Ayahmu akan benar-benar menjodohkanmu."

Seungcheol mematung. _Benar juga_.

"Kau punya berapa teman wanita?"

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah mendekati wanita, berpacaran dengan wanita saja tidak pernah—saat ini dia sedang berpacaran dengan Soonyoung yang notabene laki-laki—apalagi berteman? Dan lagi, Soonyoung akan cemburu jika dia memiliki teman wanita.

"Tidak harus wanita, 'kan, _hyung_? Bawa saja Doyoon _hyung_ kerumahmu, perkenalkan ia sebagai calon menantu."

Doyoon yang berada di pojok ruang latihan—merasa namanya disebut, celingukan mencari sumber suara.

Seungcheol mendelik. "Kau gila, Jihoon. Lantas bagaimana jika Ayahku benar-benar menikahkan kami?!"

Pemuda mungil itu hanya tersenyum. Menampakkan lesung pipitnya yang lucu.

(o)

Sepulang dari latihan bersama klub dance, Seungcheol memilih berjalan-jalan di taman. Sekedar memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang buruk belakangan ini. Terutama tentang dirinya yang diusir dari rumah dan bagaimana cara mencari pasangan dalam dua bulan. Beruntunglah dia memiliki uang tabungan yang akhirnya ia gunakan untuk menyewa sebuah apartemen selama dua bulan.

Sekarang masalahnya hanya satu; calon menantu untuk sang Ayah.

Pemuda itu baru saja akan menempatkan pantatnya di salah satu bangku taman saat pandangannya tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada sebuah benda hitam yang tergeletak di rerumputan. Tampak seperti sampul sebuah buku. Sepertinya seseorang menjatuhkannya.

"Apa peduliku?" Kemudian duduk di bangku taman. Meskipun begitu, matanya tetap mengamati benda itu.

"Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menyimpannya disini sampai pemiliknya datang." Monolognya setelah mengambil benda itu—yang ternyata sebuah buku.

"1004? Apa pemiliknya seorang malaikat?" Seungcheol tertawa setelah membuka halaman pertama buku itu—ada angka 1004 tercetak jelas di halaman depan. Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang besar, hingga membuatnya membuka buku orang tanpa permisi.

"Uh, maaf. Itu bukuku."

Pemuda itu mendongak. Mendapati seseorang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Wajah cantik yang tersenyum dengan rambut panjang hampir sebahu.

 _Cantik._

"..um, bisa kuambil buku itu?" Orang itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Seungcheol—yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba melamun. Seungcheol tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Uh—maaf, aku melamun—" Menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ini bukumu?" Menyodorkan buku pada lawan bicaranya.

"Benar." Si lawan bicara mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih sudah menjaganya, aku menjatuhkannya tadi."

 _Senyumnya manis._ "Sama-sama. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatnya saat akan duduk disini." Seungcheol balas tersenyum, lawan bicarannya hanya berdehem dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Belum sempat menanyakan nama, dia sudah beranjak.

"Bodoh, harusnya kau menanyakan namanya!"

(o)

" _Hyung_."

"…"

" _Hyung_!"

"…"

"SEUNGCHEOL _HYUNG_!"

Seungcheol tersadar dari lamunannya. "..—ha?"

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau ini kerasukan apa, _hyung_? Aku memanggilmu tiga kali dan kau bahkan tak mendengar. Apa perlu kupanggil Jisoo _hyung_ untuk menyucikanmu?"

"Bukan kerasukan, tapi—" Pemuda berambut hitam itu _nyengir_. Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "—tapi sedang jatuh cinta."

"APA?!" Pemuda mungil itu berteriak. Beruntunglah saat itu hanya ada dia dan Seungcheol di ruang klub dance.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum. "Kau tahu, minggu lalu aku bertemu seorang gadis cantik. Cantik sekali, apalagi saat tersenyum."

" _Hyung_ , apa kau bermimpi semalam?" Jihoon menatapnya khawatir. Takut _hyung_ nya mengigau gara-gara masalahnya yang pelik. Pemuda itu memegangi dahi Seungcheol—untuk memastikan apa dia demam.

"Aku tidak demam, Jihoon." Yang lebih tua memicingkan matanya. "Dan aku memang bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Gadis yang sangat cantik—"

"Kau semakin membuatku khawatir, Seungcheol _hyung_."

"Yak, Jihoon! Aku memang benar bertemu gadis cantik minggu lalu."

"Err.. dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Um, taman?"

"Kau yakin dia wanita? Bukan _bishounen_? Atau tipikal _uke_ —err.. sepertiku?"

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Jihoon agak menohok Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap Jihoon tajam. "Tentu saja dia wanita!"

"Kau lihat pakaian yang dia kenakan? Bagaimana kelihatannya?"

Pemuda itu berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mengingat. "Yah, aku tidak memperhatikannya."

Jihoon menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Yak, _hyung_ , kalau dia ternyata laki-laki bagaimana?"

"Aku percaya dia wanita. Dia cantik, kau juga pasti akan terpana melihatnya." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Aww, tidak~ dihatiku hanya ada Soonyoung." Pemuda mungil itu tertawa. "Jika dia benar laki-laki, dan kau terlanjur menyukainya.. kurasa akan menarik, _hyung_." Mengetukkan jari di dagunya, menyeringai sedikit.

"Dia pasti wanita. Aku yakin."

(o)

Seungcheol mendengus. Ucapan Jihoon tadi berputar-putar di pikirannya. Membuatnya sedikit ragu apakah orang yang kemarin wanita atau bukan. Dia memarkir motornya di pinggir jalan, memilih duduk di atas motor sembari melihat kendaraan dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang di sekelilingnya. Hari menjelang sore, jalanan mulai penuh dengan pekerja yang baru pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Pemuda itu bersiul pelan.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang ketika matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sosok yang ia temui seminggu yang lalu. Sosok dengan rambut panjang dan senyum manis. Sosok yang seminggu ini mengganggu pikirannya.

"Hei!" Seungcheol melambaikan tangannya. Sosok itu menoleh dan balas melambaikan tangan. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Seungcheol.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Seungcheol membuka pembicaraan.

"Baru saja pulang dari les vokal. Kau sendiri?"

"Les vokal? Ah, kau pasti pintar menyanyi." Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. "Kau senggang? Aku ingin pergi ke taman bermain dan tidak ada yang bisa diajak." Oh, lihatlah modusnya.

"Setelah les vokal, ya, aku senggang. Kau ingin mengajakku, 'kan?"

"Tentu, naiklah." Seungcheol menepuk jok sepeda motornya. Si lawan bicara awalnya menolak—dengan alasan lebih suka naik subway—tapi Seungcheol memaksanya.

Dan jadilah Seungcheol membonceng sosok yang sejak kemarin mengganggu pikirannya. Bisa dipastikan dalam hati dia bersorak **manse**. Juga, jangan lupakan detak jantungnya yang mulai tidak teratur.

(o)

"Kau tahu, kita melupakan sesuatu," Ucap Seungcheol saat dirinya dan sosok itu sampai di depan taman bermain. Lawan bicara Seungcheol menatapnya heran.

"Um?"

Seungcheol mengacak rambutnya sendiri—tadinya ingin mengacak rambut lawan bicaranya itu—tapi dia malu. "Kita bahkan belum berkenalan."

Si lawan bicara tertawa sebentar. Lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Yoon Jeonghan."

"Choi Seungcheol." Menyambut tangan yang diulurkan padanya. "Kukira namamu Cheonsa."

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Tanggal lahirku. 4 Oktober. Kau melihatnya dari buku itu, ya?" Seungcheol mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Kau bisa menraktirku es krim jika kau mau."

"Baiklah, es krim!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum dan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke taman bermain bersama. Seungcheol berulang kali berniat menggenggam tangannya—tapi diurungkan. Dasar.

.

.

.

Seungcheol mengamati sosok dihadapannya yang menikmati eskrim dengan lahap. Begitu lahap sampai tak sadar ada noda eskrim di sudut bibirnya.

 _Lihat dia, begitu manis_.

"Kau kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menggeleng. "Ada noda disana." Menunjuk sudut bibir Jeonghan.

Jeonghan memerah—malu karna Seungcheol memperhatikan noda di sudut bibirnya, dan bahkan mengamatinya seperti itu. "Disini?" Mengusap sedikit sudut bibirnya—namun di tempat yang salah.

Seungcheol menggeleng dan menghembuskan nafas pelan. Tangannya terangkat dan ibu jarinya mengusap noda di sudut bibir Jeonghan. Setelahnya ia tersenyum. "Kau ini, seperti anak kecil saja." Mendengar kata 'anak kecil', Jeonghan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku sudah 20 tahun, Choi Seungcheol."

"Jadi kita seumuran?"

"Eh—kupikir kau lebih tu—" Jeonghan menghentikan ucapannya saat ia merasakan getaran hebat di saku celananya. Ada panggilan masuk. Sebelum mengangkatnya, ia meminta ijin Seungcheol untuk menjawab telepon itu. Seungcheol mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"…"

"Kau ini! Baiklah, aku kesana sekarang."

Pembicaraan Jeonghan dengan penelepon itu terhenti. Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol—ada sedikit kekhawatiran tersirat dari matanya.

"Seungcheol, bisa kau antarkan aku ke rumah sakit?"

"Siapa yang sakit?"

"Adik sepupuku. Dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan motor. Kau mau mengantarku?"

"Um, baiklah. Ayo."

(o)

Kedua insan itu berjalan tergesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Jeonghan didepan dan Seungcheol mengekor dibelakang. Sebetulnya Jeonghan sudah melarang Seungcheol untuk mengikutinya—tapi Seungcheol menolak, dengan alasan ingin menjenguk—mau tak mau Jeonghan menyanggupinya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah kamar dengan nama Jeon Wonwoo didepan.

"Yah, Wonwoo! Berapa kali sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengendarai motor sembarangan!" Seru Jeonghan saat ia sudah berada di dalam kamar. Seorang pemuda nampak terbaring di tempat tidur. Seungcheol hanya terdiam dibelakang Jeonghan.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum kikuk. "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku benar-benar tidak berhati-hati."

Tunggu…

 _Hyung_?

Seungcheol yang menguping pembicaraan Jeonghan dan Wonwoo—mematung.

Jika pemuda itu memanggil Jeonghan dengan sebutan _hyung_ , maka…

"Siapa pemuda itu, _hyung_?"

"Perkenalkan temanku, Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan menarik lengan Seungcheol, membuat Seungcheol berada di sampingnya. "Seungcheol, ini Wonwoo. Adik sepupuku, dia lebih muda setahun dari kita."

Seungcheol tersenyum kikuk. Wonwoo juga membalasnya dengan senyuman. Pemuda itu lalu berbisik di telingan Jeonghan, "Bisa kita bicara diluar?" Jeonghan sempat bingung—lalu mengangguk.

"Aku keluar sebentar, Wonwoo- _ya_."

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau laki-laki?!" tanya Seungcheol.

Jeonghan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu. Aku laki-laki. Apa kau tak menyadarinya?"

Seungcheol membeku seketika. Ucapan Jihoon menjadi kenyataan.

"Kenapa denganmu, Seungcheol?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak apa-apa. Jeonghan- _ssi_ , maaf—tapi.. sepertinya aku terlanjur menyukaimu. Kupikir kau perempuan, dan—aku jatuh hati padamu saat pertama bertemu—sekali lagi, maaf." Pemuda itu berujar sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jeonghan membulatkan matanya kaget.

"Kau.. apa?"

"—sekali lagi—maaf—" Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya sebentar. Tersenyum pada Jeonghan, lalu beranjak meninggalkan Jeonghan yang mematung di tempat.

Jeonghan mengamati punggung pemuda itu—yang kian mengecil dan menghilang dari visualnya.

Sebenarnya.. dia juga mulai tertarik pada pemuda itu. Namun sepertinya, pemuda itu bukan _gay_. Melihat sikapnya yang seperti itu—tidak akan ada harapan baginya.

Dia tersenyum miris. "Sepertinya aku harus menyanggupi permintaan itu."

(o)

Seungcheol menatap nanar langit-langit kamar kostnya—dia memilih tinggal di tempat kost milik Ayah Soonyoung untuk sebulan. Sudah seminggu semenjak ia mengetahui bahwa Jeonghan ternyata seorang pria. Dan dia masih normal, dia bukan _gay_ seperti Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Dia masih ingin berpasangan dengan seorang wanita—bukan pria.

Dia merasa dibodohi oleh Jeonghan. Tapi—rasanya salah jika menyalahkan Jeonghan. Itu bukan salah Jeonghan. Itu salahnya. Jika saja sejak awal dia memperhatikan penampilan Jeonghan—sayangnya ia terlalu menikmati waktu bersama Jeonghan dan tidak memperhatikan penampilannya.

Dan sekarang, disinilah dia. Mulai putus asa. Seungcheol belum berani mengatakan hal ini pada Jihoon—sudah dapat dipastikan pemuda mungil itu akan tertawa terbahak. Bahkan dia absen dari latihan klub dance selama beberapa hari.

Meskipun begitu, terselip sedikit kerinduan pada Jeonghan. Senyum yang manis, wajah cantik dan rambut panjang itu terekam jelas dalam ingatannya dan sulit dihilangkan. Bahkan sudah tiga hari ini dia memimpikan Yoon Jeonghan—pemuda cantik yang ia pikir seorang wanita, dan bahkan jatuh hati dengannya—dia merasa bodoh karena memimpikannya.

 **Drrrt.** Handphonenya yang berada diatas meja nakas bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk dari Jihoon.

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya malas. Dia sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan Jihoon. Tapi—ah sudahlah, tidak ada salahnya mengangkat telepon.

"Ada apa, Jihoon- _ie_?"

" _Hyung, kau ini kemana saja? Kenapa tidak datang latihan selama beberapa hari_?"

"Aku di tempat kost milik Ayah Soonyoung."

" _Aku tahu itu! Maksudku, bagaimana keadaanmu?_ "

"Sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

" _HYUNG, KAU SAKIT_?!" Suara teriakan menggema dari seberang. Seungcheol refleks menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Bisa dipastikan Jihoon pelakunya. Pemuda itu memang terkadang mengerikan jika sedang berteriak—mengingat dia juga mengikuti klub vokal di kampus mereka.

"Yak, Lee Jihoon! Untuk apa berteriak? Aku tidak sakit."

" _Tapi kau bilang sedang tidak baik saja_?! _Baiklah aku akan ketempatmu dalam setengah jam_!"

"Tidak—" Panggilan terhenti sebelum Seungcheol sempat menolak niat baik pemuda itu untuk mengunjunginya. Seungcheol merutuki kebodohannya pelan—tidak seharusnya dia mengatakan itu pada Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu pasti akan menanyakan banyak hal dan memaksanya bercerita.

Seungcheol mendesah pelan. "Sudahlah. Kuceritakan saja yang sebenarnya."

(o)

"Sudah kubilang, kan, _hyung_? Kau sendiri yang terus menerus menyangkalnya!"

Jihoon tertawa terbahak saat Seungcheol menceritakan tentang Jeonghan padanya. Pemuda itu sampai di tempat Seungcheol sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Seungcheol menatapnya tajam. Jihoon yang menyadari tatapan Seungcheol hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Kau akan tetap menyukainya?"

"Entahlah. Aku ingin melupakannya."

"Sebaiknya terima saja fakta itu, kembali dekati dia, lalu nyatakan perasaanmu."

Yang lebih tua bergumam pelan. "Masalahnya aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku."

Pemuda bersurai oranye itu membulatkan matanya yang sipit. "Eh? Lalu bagaimana ekspresinya?"

" _Shock_ , kurasa." Seungcheol menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Padahal waktu itu aku memboncengnya pergi ke taman, kami makan eskrim bersama, bahkan aku membersihkan noda eskrim di sudut bibirnya. Dan semua berubah semenjak adik sepupunya memanggilnya _hyung_."

"Aku ragu dia tidak tertarik padamu—dengan kata lain, kupikir dia juga tertarik padamu." Seungcheol mengangkat bahunya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Bagaimana dengan perjanjian itu? Siapa yang akan kau perkenalkan pada Ayahmu sebagai calon menantu?"

"…" Hening sejenak. Alih-alih menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Jihoon, Seungcheol malah melamun. Sepertinya jendela kamar lebih menarik visualnya.

"Jawab aku, jangan melamunkan Jeonghan _hyung_." Jihoon menepuk bahu orang yang lebih tua darinya— dengan pelan tentunya, dia tak mau Seungcheol membunuhnya. Soonyoung akan kehilangan kekasihnya jika itu terjadi.

"Tinggal seminggu lagi. Aku rasa aku akan menyanggupi permintaan Ayah." Jihoon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Toh, akhirnya sama saja, bukan? Menjadi _gay_ sepertimu." Alih-alih marah, Jihoon justru tertawa.

" _Right then. Welcome to the club, hyung_!"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Tanpa Jihoon ketahui, Seungcheol kembali menatap keluar jendela kamarnya. Menerawang dengan pandangan kosong.

 _Menyanggupi permintaan Ayah, ya_?

(o)

"Ayah senang kau menyanggupi permintaan Ayah, Seungcheol." Seorang pria paruh baya merangkul pundak Seungcheol. Seungcheol hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum dalam rangkulan pria itu.

"Ya, Ayah."

"Ah, calon istrimu akan datang besok. Jadi, kau harus bangun pagi-pagi besok untuk menyambut kedatangannya."

 _Istri? Suami, maksudnya_. Seungcheol tersenyum miris. Meskipun sebenarnya jantungnya berdetak sedikit tak teratur—penasaran kira-kira siapa yang dijodohkan dengannya.

"Baiklah, kau pergilah tidur. Ayah juga akan istirahat, banyak sekali meeting hari ini."

Seungcheol mengangguk. Sang Ayah sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan putra semata wayangnya itu. Ibu Seungcheol sendiri sudah wafat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak bisa tidur. Dia memilih mengamati pemandangan kota Seoul dari balkon kamarnya. Pemandangan malam kota Seoul memang yang terbaik. Lampu-lampu yang bersinar dari gedung-gedung dan bangunan-bangunan lain nampak indah, seperti bintang yang bertaburan.

Angin malam berhembus. Rambutnya terbelai oleh angin. Dia memejamkan mata menikmati hembusan angin malam yang sejuk. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya—yang entah kenapa berpusat pada Jeonghan. Seungcheol tersenyum. Jika biasanya ia akan membuang jauh-jauh Jeonghan dari pikirannya, kali ini ia membiarkan otaknya mengingat Jeonghan untuk sebentar.

Lebih tepatnya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan melupakanmu, Yoon Jeonghan."

(o)

Seungcheol mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Sang Ayah memaksanya mengenakan tuxedo—meskipun dia menolak—padahal ini bukan pesta pernikahannya, melainkan hanya bertemu dengan calon yang akan dijodohkan dengannya. Rambutnya ia sisir dengan rapi. Tentunya ingin terlihat rapi di hadapan si calon. Dia tersenyum.

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Seungcheol bergegas membuka pintu. Sang Ayah berada didepan kamarnya. Beliau nampak tersenyum.

"Dia sudah datang. Bergegaslah turun."

Pemuda itu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Ayah."

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi ini Choi Seungcheol? Kau begitu tampan."

Seorang wanita paruh baya menghampiri Seungcheol. Dibelakangnya ada seorang pemuda—yang diyakini sebagai calon istri Seungcheol. Pemuda itu tidak dapat melihat si calon istri dengan jelas karena wanita itu menutupinya. Entah kenapa jantung Seungcheol berdetak sedikit lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Seungcheol membungkukkan badannya—menunjukkan rasa hormat. Wanita itu tersenyum, lalu menoleh pada pemuda dibelakangnya—yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

Pelan. Pemuda itu mendongak menatap Seungcheol.

Seungcheol membulatkan matanya melihat siapa yang akan dijodohkan dengan dirinya.

Rambut panjang yang dikuncir kuda. Wajah yang cantik yang familiar—yang saat ini tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

Detakan jantung Seungcheol semakin tak karuan.

Sosok ini…

"Yoon Jeonghan?"

(o)

" _Apa?! Jadi Jeonghan ternyata calon istrimu?_ "

Seungcheol mendesah pelan mendengar respon Jihoon akan ceritanya.

"Benar."

Terdengar suara cekikikan dari seberang. Jihoon tertawa.

" _Itu berarti kalian berjodoh, hyung._ "

Pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak menjawab. Alih-alih, matanya tertuju pada potret dirinya dan Jeonghan yang baru saja diambil hari ini. Jeonghan dan dirinya sama-sama mengenakan tuxedo. Pemuda cantik bermarga Yoon itu terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya. Orang lain yang melihatnya akan mengira dia perempuan—sama seperti Seungcheol.

Sebuah senyuman mengembang di wajah Seungcheol.

 _Jodoh, ya_?

" _Hyung, kau lupa sedang menelepon_?!"

Teriakan Jihoon terdengar. Seungcheol refleks tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya, iya. Maaf. Aku mengantuk, Jihoon- _ie_. Biarkan aku tidur siang."

" _Menyebalkan_."

Pemuda itu tertawa mendengar respon Jihoon. Setelah memutuskan panggilan, dia membaringkan diri di tempat tidur—lalu terlelap.

(o)

"Seungcheol _hyung_ menyebalkan."

"Kau ini kenapa, sayang? Harusnya kau senang _hyung_ mu dijodohkan dengan orang yang dia sukai."

Jihoon mengerucutkan bibirnya. Merengut.

"Soonyoung- _ie_ juga menyebalkan."

Soonyoung tertawa melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Jihoon memang lucu saat sedang merengut. "Memang apa salahku, sayang?" tanyanya polos.

Alih-alih menjawab, Jihoon malah memalingkan wajahnya. Soonyoung jadi semakin gemas melihatnya. Jika sudah begini, Soonyoung malah semakin ingin memakannya—

Sebuah seringaian terukir di wajah Soonyoung. Dia ingin mengerjai pemuda mungil yang sedang ngambek itu dengan meninggalkannya di ruang latihan klub sendirian. Beruntung saat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Soonyoung melangkah keluar dengan langkah hati-hati—jangan sampai Jihoon mengetahuinya.

 **Blam.**

Suara pintu yang ditutup. "Kwon Soonyoung apa yang kau—"

Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada dirinya. Soonyoung menghilang entah kemana.

"KWON SOONYOUUUUUNG!"

Dari balik pintu, Soonyoung cekikikan. Meskipun ia agak takut Jihoon akan marah habis-habisan padanya.

Memang begini.

 _Seme_ takut _uke_.

Halah.

(o)

Seungcheol menatap jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 8 pagi. Dia berada di depan kediaman Jeonghan. Hari ini mereka akan pergi berkencan—ini inisiatif Seungcheol sendiri, dan tentu saja Ayahnya dan Ibu Jeonghan mendukung. Pemuda itu berdiri disebelah motornya, menunggu sang calon istri.

Senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat Jeonghan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu rumah. Pemuda cantik itu nampak cantik dengan pakaian kasual.

"Maaf, kau menunggu lama?" Jeonghan tersenyum.

"Tidak juga, hanya setengah jam." Seungcheol tertawa kecil. "Kau mau pergi kemana, calon istriku?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu merasakan pipinya merona ketika Seungcheol memanggilnya _calon istri_. "Terserah kau saja, calon suamiku."

"Hmm, terserahku? Bagaimana kalau taman tempat pertama kali kita bertemu?" Jeonghan mengangguk dan mereka segera naik motor Seungcheol. Berboncengan.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan menatap Seungcheol yang duduk disebelahnya. Seungcheol nampak tenang, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Jeonghan.. kau ingat saat pertama kita bertemu?"

"Tentu. Di bangku ini, 'kan? Bukuku tertinggal disini dan kau mengambilnya untukku."

"Ya, dan kau tahu? Aku tertarik padamu saat pertama bertemu. Senyumanmu begitu manis dan otakku sulit melupakannya." Seungcheol tertawa mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. "Aku benar-benar berpikir kau wanita. Saat itu aku baru saja diusir dari rumah karena menolak dijodohkan, Ayah menyuruhku mencari pasangan dalam waktu sebulan, dan—saat pertama melihatmu, aku merasa telah menemukan solusi untuk masalahku."

Jeonghan yang menyimak cerita Seungcheol dengan seksama, tiba-tiba tertawa kecil.

"Entah ini jodoh atau apa. Sebenarnya aku sengaja meninggalkan buku itu disini." Jeonghan menautkan jemari mereka. "Saat itu aku juga tak ingin dijodohkan. Aku bersumpah, siapapun yang mengambilnya pertama kali, akan kujadikan alasan untuk menolak perjodohan itu. Dan ternyata kau yang mengambilnya." Kedua netra mereka saling bertatapan, keduanya tersenyum. "Tapi kemudian kau tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan di rumah sakit, saat kita menjenguk Wonwoo. Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak menyukai pria sepertiku—aku mulai menyukaimu saat itu. Akhirnya aku memilih menyetujui perjodohanku. Entah kenapa, ternyata orang yang dijodohkan denganku adalah kau." Jeonghan mendekatkan dirinya pada Seungcheol. Menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Seungcheol.

"Kurasa kita memang berjodoh."

"Ya.."

"Lalu, kapan kita menikah? Aku tidak sabar ingin—"

Jeonghan refleks memukul lengan Seungcheol pelan.

"Jangan berpikiran mesum!"

Seungcheol tertawa. "Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Lari."

"Lari?"

"Iya, lari."

Jeonghan beringsut dan berlari meninggalkan Seungcheol. Seungcheol tersenyum kecil dan segera mengejar calon istrinya. Mereka nampak seperti kucing dan anjing—kejar-kejaran.

Ah, biarlah.

( **END)**

 **Sebentar. Ini apa ya? :" nggak tahu lagi, deh. Iseng aja ngetik ini hoho.**

 **Maaf deh kalau absurd ==)v**

 **REVIEW? XD**


End file.
